marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Multiverse
The Multiverse is the collection of alternate universes that share a universal hierarchy. A large variety of these universes were originated from another due to a major decision on the part of a character. Some can seem to be taking place in the past or future due to differences in how time passfes in each universe. Often, new universes are born due to time traveling, another name for these new universes is an "alternate timeline". Earth-616 is the established main universe where the majority of Marvel books take place. In each universe, a Captain Britain protects the British Isles. Altogether, the Captains make up the Captain Britain Corps. Dimension vs. Universe Dimensions and Universes are not the same thing. Many dimensions can exist in one universe. For instance, Mephisto and Dormammu both come from different dimensions, but belong to the same universe (Earth-616). OHotMU 2005's Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes compiles all of the then-known universes in a Earth-number format. Supposedly, the method of delineating a Universe's number is to derive the numbers from the publication date of the issue where the universe first appeared. First being the two-digit year followed by the number of the month. For instance, it is commonly and erroneously thought that "Earth-616" was named after the publication date of Fantastic Four #1, 61 from its year of publication and 6 from June. Universe Listing A list of alternate universes with known numerical designations resides below. Many other alternates have been visited or explored, but are yet to be named by Marvel. Pocket dimensions: universes within universes *Earth-311 (Marvel 1602): Originating out of a Neil Gaiman story; the Age of Marvels began during Queen Elizabeth's reign. Elizabethan versions of many Marvel heroes banded together. The sequel is 1602: New World. Note: Within the pages of 1602, it is unambiguously affirmed that this universe is the same Earth-616 that the normal Marvel titles are based within. However, when events transpire at the end of the series, the 1602-verse lives on in Uatu's pocket dimension as Earth-311. (Marvel 1602 #6, page 2) *Limbo: The name of three singular dimensions in the Marvel Universe. *The Encroachiverses: A succession of universes believed disappointments by extremely powerful, unnamed beings; including the Baloney-verse, the Don't-Worry-Be-Happy-verse, the 976-verse, the Dimension of Suicide, the Noriega-verse, the Trashi-verse, the Narcissi-verse. the Media-verse, the Puppet-verse, and the Insipiverse. *The Microverse: Many microverses originally existed within the Marvel Multiverse. The most commonly visited is Sub-Atomica and the Micronauts’ Homeworld. *Counter-Earth (Heroes Reborn): Originally a pocket dimension, where Franklin Richards kept some of the heroes after the events surrounding the appearance of Onslaught, this verison of Earth now resides in the Earth-616 universe, on the opposite side of the sun. Unnumbered Universes * Bullet Points Universe (from Bullet Points -miniseries) * Iron Man Animated Series Universe * Spider-Man Unlimited Universe, home to it's own version of Counter-Earth where most beings on the planet have symbiotes. * Magnaverse Home to the Marvel Magna Comics series. * Earth-New Son Home to New Son. * Eurth, the medieval world, was formed by the Shaper of Worlds using the imagination of a child and the history of Avalon. * X-Men: Legends video game universe * Marvel Ultimate Alliance video game universe * Avengers: United They Stand animated television series universe * Spider-Man 1967 cartoon universe * X-Men: The End universe, as seen in X-Men: The End * Utopia as seen in X-Men Millennial Visions 2000 * Earth-Nocturne Home to Talia Wagner, first seen in X-Men Millennial Visions 2000 * Earth-X-Punks Home to the X-Punks Bibliography *''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes 2005'' * X-Men Millennial Visions 2000 External links *Appendix to The Marvel Universe Alternate Universes Page Category:Miscellaneous Category:Dimensions Category:Terminology